Abducted by Giants
by neonkitteh
Summary: The Akatsuki get zapped to our world, where a few crazy Naruto fangirls buy them in a comic store. On top of escaping, a World War has just been called out. WHat will happen to our beloved Akatsuki?


OK, time to re-write my old (and shitty) chapters! XD I swear, I feel like slapping myself when I notice the format of the old story =3='

Presenting renovated Chapter 1

"CATCH IT BEFORE IT EATS ALL OF OUR FOOD!"

"BUT TOBI LIKES HIS FOOD!"

"THEN CATCH THAT THING YOU IDIOT!"

"YES PEIN-SAMA! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Loud crashes followed the dialogue, as well as some cursing from Hidan as he failed to swipe at the…odd red thing. No one even knew it was in the hideout until Itachi had almost tripped over it. (Maybe he really is getting blind…hmmmm….) Since then, it had broken Hidan's necklace, eaten all of Kisame's hidden stash of fish (which Pein intended to scold him about after this ordeal) and made various deep scratches on Hiruko. And now, all of the Akatsuki were chasing it madly, not even knowing what they would do once they caught it. Well, all except for Kakuzu, who was counting his money as usual. The tiny red monkey-looking thing jumped onto the black leather couch, grabbed the cash in Kakuzu's hand, and bolted off into one of the various hallways in the hideout. Fire blazed in Kakuzu's eyes when he registered that his true love had been stolen, and he instantly joined in with the chasing. They finally got it cornered at the end of the long corridor, which didn't have any others branching from it, and the Akatsuki slowly inched towards it.

"Okay, on three we're going to jump it," Pein whispered. "Ready? One… .Twoooo … .THREE!" The entire Akatsuki leaped towards the odd red monkey-looking thing, and all grabbed it at once. To their surprise, it began glowing a bright pink, and wind seemed to appear out of nowhere within the building.

"TOBI'S SCARED PEIN-SAMA!"

"SHUT IT, JUST KEEP HOLING ONTO IT, IT'S PROBABLY A GENJUTSU!" Pein commanded, having to heed his own order as a blast of wind came from the stupid red creature. The light got extremely bright, and the wind swirled around like a tornado as the Akatsuki struggled to hold on. Suddenly, a fierce ripping sound rang around them, they could feel something pushing and pulling on them as the hallway warped, until it quickly faded into nothing.

~~~~~~~~:U~~~~~~~

"HELL YEAH! We get to stay HERE for the whole summer? Sweetness!" A loud voice rang out against the calmness of the tropical setting. It was instantly shushed by one of its comrades, which the owner disregarded as she ran to the big house in front of her.

The voice belonged to a hyper, athletic, and occasionally violent-natured girl named Stella. The two accompanying her were Hannah and Nicole. Nicole was the one who had shushed and been ignored by the excited female. Hannah was the quiet one of the group, although she had her moments. Stella ran inside the big white house, looking for the biggest room so she could claim it without anyone getting to see it. Unfortunately for her, Nicole and Hannah had similar ideas, although not necessarily for the same reasons. As they scrambled around from room to room, they each found a liking to the room with a giant seashell on a shelf.

"THAT ROOM'S MINE!" Stella shouted, about to toss her stuff onto the bed.

"Not so fast!" Yelled the previous shush-er, who caught the bag in mid-toss. "I believe we should discuss this matter. There are three rooms, one for each of us, so we ought to figure out an arrangement that would work out for all of us."

"Ok then, first come, first serve. You snooze you lose." Stella responded, about to toss her bag again.

"I said one that works for ALL THREE OF US," Nicole retorted, getting slightly annoyed with her stubborn friend. "Let's just each say our reasons for getting the room, then we'll 'decide' on who gets to be in it. Hannah, you go first."

"It has a seashell in it and a big window. I like getting to see the ocean from where I sleep," Hannah said, slightly dreamily, which Stella snickered a bit at. She received a slightly pathetic glare from Hannah, which Nicole sighed at.

"Well I want it because it's the biggest room, and I saw a place where I can hide my- I MEAN STORE my food," Stella explained, having to correct herself since she knew they'd purposely sneak in there to confiscate her energy drinks.

"Well I want it because yes, it is the biggest, but it has shelves I can put my books on so I can study and a desk for me to work on," Nicole stated, with a snort as a reply from Stella.

"Oh, well then I think Nicole should get it. She IS actually going to art school now," Hannah pointed out. She received a groan from Stella.

"But.. doh, whatever. Then I want the blue room upstairs." Stella retorted.

"But that's the one with a big window. I wanted to see the ocean from my room," Hannah said.

"Well, then take the pink room. It has almost as big of a window, and it has curtains so you can not be so paranoid of strangers staring at you," Stella suggested.

"Good point. Ok," Hannah replied, now satisfied. It suited her paranoid tendencies.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go celebrate how awesome I am at game shows!" Stella exclaimed. The other two nodded, quickly putting their stuff in their rooms.

When they ran outside, they immediately noticed the beach, which was currently empty since it was after 7 o'clock at night. It was still light outside, but the sun had just begun to hug the landscape, making the edge glow a subtle shade of red. Behind their house was a nice patch of grass with a few palm trees, and a hammock (which Stella tried out, and surprisingly didn't fall off). There was also a garage on the west side of the house, which contained all three of their cars (including Nicole's very crappy one since she was such a cheapskate) and some exercise equipment for when Stella had her bad mood swings. Once they had looked around the entire house, they decided to go look at a few comic stores (mostly for manga and anime stuff), so Nicole got her keys and they drove off to town in Nicole's tiny, crappy car.


End file.
